Wild Eyes
by CorieTheWriter
Summary: AU: Detective Corey Graves transfers to a new town, he finds himself enjoying the company of a bookstore owner. When he crosses paths with Detective Seth Rollins, the two instantly butt heads. It doesn't help matters that the bookstore owner is Seth Rollins ex-girlfriend. So when things start to heat up between Corey and Anna, it brings out a side of that no one is prepared for.


**Thank you for taking the time to check out this story. It will be completely unrelated to wrestling, however I will be using the wrestlers names to make it easier for people to follow. Please, feel free to let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1 - The Start of Something New

Detective Corey Graves had just recently transfered to a new city. The people in the town seemed to know everything about each other which didn't sit well with him, even though it made his job a little easier. It almost seemed like the town was something he had seen in a movie, if he watched those kinds of movies. Everyone seemed to be overly polite to one another, checking in with neighbors, helping each other out, something he wasn't use to back in New York. Corey knew that he stuck out like a sore thumb, because he was covered in tattoos, and he seemed to be always brooding unlike all the smiling faces. He was sarcastic and didn't beat around the bush when it came to anything, that's just who he was. It didn't help that he had a rough childhood, always causing trouble, getting into fights well into his teen years. It wasn't until he had gotten arrested for assault that he had decided to change his life around. He was able to get his act together and decided that he wanted to become a detective like he had seen on TV growing up. The only way that was possible was with the help from his mother, who had a few judges in her pocket to make sure that his assault charge was erased from his record. Corey had promised his mother that he would get into no more trouble and would do whatever it took to reach his dream. He kept his word.

His childhood was rough, but only because his mother was a single parent, who's husband was in and out of their lives for several years. Leaving a maid to watch after Corey, which resulted in acting out since neither of his parents were around much. He began to rebel when his mother had decided to start dating again, but it was mostly one night stands, or men who didn't treat her right. Corey had decided to try to live with his father once he was ten, but that turned into a nightmare. His father wasn't a nice man. When Corey had lived with the man, there were a ton of rules. He had to put things in certain places, if he didn't his father would resort to violence to make sure he knew that he had messed up. It went on for several months until Corey decided to move back with his mother. When Corey had mentioned what had happened to Winifred, his mother's maid, she had spoke to his mother about it. That turned into a bigger nightmare, causing a custody battle of the century, resulting in his mother to win, leaving his father with no contact until Corey turned eighteen.

By the time Corey had straightened himself out, he had lost all contact with his father, and realized that he would probably be better off. Once his mother had helped him out with the judges, she had practically thrown him out of the house. Corey didn't mind too much because he was never around either parent much, but he did care about leaving Winifred, who ended up passing away from a massive heart attack just after he had graduated from the police academy.

Once he started the job, Corey stuck to himself for the most part. He had a number of partners but none of them could handle his personality. When he finally had made Detective, he decided to work at the same prescinct for a couple of years, before finding out that he was being transfered due to his fellow co-workers making complaints against his 'bad' attitude.

Corey found himself sitting in a small coffee shop that he had discovered the first week of being in town. The place was rather comfortable, there was an upstairs that was covereted into a bookstore, while the bottom was strictly for coffee. He always sat near the large window in the corner and stuck to himself. That was until a gorgeous brunette had sat a cup of black coffee down in front of him and introduced herself.

Anna Matthews.

The twenty-eight year old woman owned the coffee shop and book store. She had long dark brown hair that almost fell to her lower back. Her bright blue eyes almost reminded him of the ocean, and she had the brightest smile he ever saw. Corey had to admit she was down right gorgeous, and she was the reason he spent so much time in the coffee shop. When he first stumbled into the building, he did so in order to get out of the snow because he had been walking around on his day off. It had become a part of his routine now. The first week, he would just order a black coffee and go sit in the corner, the second week, Anna decided to strike up a conversation with him. Corey appreciated the woman's kindness and had ended up going out of his way to speak with her over the third week.

"Hey Corey, here's your coffee." Anna smiled to the tattooed man as she sat the large cup down in front of him, "You need anything else?" Anna questioned.

Corey glanced around the coffee shop and noticed that there were only two other customers and decided to speak up, "Care to join me for a bit?" Corey questioned with his hazel eyes locked onto hers.

Corey watched as Anna glanced around and thought it over for a minute and then sat down at the table across from him. He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face as she smiled at him.

"So, how are you liking the town so far?" Anna questioned and Corey chuckled.

"It's a little small compared to what I'm use to." Corey answered, Anna already knew that he had came from New York, after growing up in Pennsylvania, "There's not much to do when everyone's not too thrilled with an outsider." Corey joked causing Anna to laugh.

"Yeah, people here aren't too opening to new people." Anna commented and paused for a moment, "What are you doing tonight?" Anna questioned after a moment causing Corey to raise an eyebrow, "Oh right, you don't do anything." Anna chuckled, "There's this bar and grill a few blocks away, do you want to go with me? To dinner?" Anna questioned with her cheeks flushing.

"I'd like that." Corey smiled at how she seemed embarassed, "Do you want me to pick you up or meet you there?" Corey questioned and watched as Anna grabbed a the brown napkin from under Corey's drink and reached for her pen that was tucked away and scribbled down her number.

"You can pick me up." Anna answered as the chime on the door rang out.

Anna looked over her shoulder, and noticed that Seth Rollins had walked in with his partner Dean Ambrose and then turned her attention back to Corey. She past the napkin to him, "Before you leave, let me give you directions to my house." Anna stated and pushed herself up from the chair to get the other two detectives their usual drinks.

Corey watched as Anna walked towards the counter and took a moment to admire her outfit. Anna was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a large light gray cardigan sweater with black combat style boots. A smile formed on his lips at the sight of her huffing a piece of hair out of her face and felt a set of eyes on him, causing him to tear his gaze away from the woman. Detective Rollins. It was obvious that he didn't appreciate Corey looking at the woman by the glare on Seth was giving him. When he had first arrived to town, he was introduced to the majority of police officers and fellow detectives, and could tell Seth acted as if the world owed him something. He didn't bother trying to spark up a conversation with the man, but was surprised that his partner Dean was rather laid back.

Hearing his cell phone go off in his black jacket, Corey pulled it out to see that he was needed just outside of town, so he finished off his coffee before moving out of the seat to get another refill and to find out where Anna lived.

"Need another?" Anna questioned to the tattooed ma as she was preparing Seth and Dean's drinks.

"Yeah." Corey answered and listened to Anna call for a teenage girl named Ashley who worked at the coffee shop to take over Seth and Dean's drinks.

"Anna..." Seth spoke up as Anna allowed Ashley to take over, and then moved to fill up Corey's cup.

"Hang on." Anna replied to Seth and then turned to face Corey, "So, if you want just text me and I'll send you directions to my house." Anna explained.

"That works. I got called to a case, so I was thinking I'll pick you up about 7:30?" Corey questioned, "Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Anna smiled, "I'll see you later." Anna smiled at the tattooed man and he found himself smiling back as he paid for his coffee and then headed past Dean and Seth, not missing the look Seth was giving him.

 **[-]**

By the time Anna had gotten home, she had decided to take a shower and do her make-up, since she would be going out with Corey. She wasn't sure if it was considered a date, but she decided to put effort into her appearence just to be on the safe side.

Anna hadn't been in a relationship for nearly two years, but it didn't help matters that most of the people in the small town were scared of her ex-boyfriend, Seth Rollins. The two had dated through out their entire high school career, and even when Anna left town for college. The relationship was a great one at the beginning, and even when Anna had left town, but once Seth had graduated from the police academy, he started to change. She wasn't sure what had caused the change, but she drew the line when he admitted that he had slept with someone while he was out of town for work. At first Anna was heartbroken, she was sure that she was going to spend the rest of their lives together. But once she had a small taste of the single life, she realized that she needed to see what else was out there, especially since she had been from a small town, so she took advantage of living in a big city.

Anna knew that she would always care for Seth, because they had known each other for almost their entire lives. It made it difficult when she would come back to town to visit her family, she would end up spending time with the dark haired man. There was a part of her that had thought about getting back together with him, but she couldn't get past him cheating on her, so she told him that they could remain friends, which didn't sit well with Seth. It didn't stop Seth from checking in on her once she had moved back home, helping her get the coffee shop up and running even though she protested his help. He had insisted that it's something friends do.

Once Anna was showered and dried off, she had decided to curl her hair in big waves since she had the time. When she was finished with that, she had decided to start her make-up, and going for a darker fall look since it was October. Once she was finished with her hair and make-up, she heard her phone chime indicating she had a text message. Walking to her bedroom, Anna grabbed her phone off the night stand to see that it was from Corey, asking for directions since he had gotten done early. She quickly told him the address and how to get to her home, and hurried to her closet to get dressed.

Dropping the towel, she quickly put on a pair of laced panties and a matching bra, and then grabbed a pair of light distressed jeans, and then a white low cut t-shirt. She then grabbed a burnt orange cardigan and slipped it on followed by her black leather jacket, and then her black combat boots. Moving towards her dresser, she had sprayed some of her perfume on, and then headed back to the bathroom to apply a dark red lipstick.

Anna checked her appearence in the large mirror and fluffed out her hair before leaving the bathroom and grabbing her cell phone, purse and keys and headed out into the living room.

The woman couldn't believe how nervous she felt, but she was excited to spend time with Corey outside of the coffee shop. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door, and she quickly tried to gain her composure before answering the door, taking a deep breath she opened the door to see Corey.

A large smile appeared on her face at the sight of the tattooed man in all black, and couldn't help but to chuckle and blush when she spotted the flowers in his hand.

"These are for you." Corey smiled and held out the roses.

"They're beautiful." Anna grabbed the flowers to smell them, "Come in, I will put these in some water." Anna added and held the door open for him to walk into her home.

"Sorry I'm early, but there's suppose to be a snow storm later tonight, and I didn't want to cancel." Corey explained as he followed Anna into the kitchen.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Anna smiled as she reached for a vase and filled it with some water and then stuck the flowers inside it and then moved to sit them on the coffee table in the living room, "Would you like to go now or hang out for a bit?" Anna questioned looking up to the man.

"Do you mind if we go now?" Corey questioned, "I didn't get a chance to eat lunch and I'm starving." Corey added causing Anna to laugh lightly.

"That's fine. I just have to lock up."

 **[-]**

Anna couldn't believe how much she enjoyed Corey's company as they sat in the bar and grill for nearly three hours. When they had first arrived, neither of them wasted time in getting a beer and ordering food, and then fell into easy conversation. She had learned about his troubled past, and was thankful that he had been honest with her. Anna had explained that she had dated Seth when she was in high school and college, and Corey had just laughed.

"It makes sense why he keeps giving me dirty looks anytime I'm around you." Corey answered and glanced around the bar and grill and noticed the window, "It's starting to snow." Corey commented.

"I forgot all about the snow." Anna admitted, "Would you want to go back to my place? Maybe watch a movie or something." Anna questioned.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Corey answered and pulled out his wallet in order to pay but Anna tried to stop him, "What kind of guy would I be if I let the woman pay on a first date?" Corey questioned and Anna blushed slightly but gave a nod.

"Thank you."

Anna and Corey stood up from the booth and put their jackets on and then Corey tossed the money and tip on the table for the waiter, and put a hand on Anna's lower back and walked with her towards the exit. Corey noticed that a few people were looking at them as if Anna had lost her mind, causing Corey to laugh lightly and lean down to her ear.

"People are staring." Corey spoke lowly and watched as Anna glanced around and then back to the front of her and looked up to him with a grin.

Corey couldn't help but to chuckle as Anna wrapped an arm around his as he held the door open. The cold air hitting their faces causing Anna to stop for a moment to adjust to the temperature. Corey wrapped an arm around her shoulders and ushered her to his car.

"I can't believe there's this much snow." Anna commented as she shivered once she and Corey were both in the car.

"Tell me about it." Corey started the car and turned the heat on, carefully backing out of the parking space, "Do you need me to stop anywhere before we go to your place?" Corey questioned.

"No, thank you though."

As Corey made his way out of the parking lot, he realized that the roads were a little icy, and he found himself putting his hand on Anna's thigh. He had found himself enjoying her company, and enjoyed the fact that they had so much in common. He had to admit it was the first time that he actually enjoyed the prescense of a woman without just thinking about sex. He had even confessed to Anna that he didn't do relationships when he was younger, and now that he was older, he had started to think about it more.

"The roads seem to be getting bad." Anna commented as her fingers were laced around Corey's as he drove slowly through the snowy roads, "If you want, we can take a raincheck for that movie." Anna added.

Corey thought for a moment, "I kind of don't want the night to end just yet." Corey admitted, "I only live a couple of blocks away from you, so the drive home won't be too bad. I've driven in worse. Unless you want to reschedule." Corey added.

"It's up to you, I'm not the one driving." Anna chuckled lightly, "I like spending time with you..." Anna added.

"Then it's settled, we can watch a movie." Corey glanced to her as he stopped at a red light and smiled at her causing her to smile back.

 **[-]**

Once Anna and Corey had made it to her home, Anna wasted no time in turning on her fireplace to warm up the living room, and then kicked her shoes off. Corey had asked if it was alright if he had put his gun and badge on the coffee table, and she didn't mind, and then kicked off his shoes. The two had decided on a new horror movie Anna had picked up since neither of them had ever watched it before.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Anna questioned as she pushed her hair off her shoulders, "I have wine, beer and water." Anna added.

"Uh, I'll take a beer." Corey answered, and watched as Anna disappeared into the kitchen, "actually wine." Corey called out and smirked when he heard her laugh lightly.

"Red or white?"

"Red please."

Anna had returned with two glasses of red wine and handed one to Corey and then settled on the couch. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was with the man, but found herself settling into his side with him welcoming it. Grabbing the remote to the TV and DVD player, Anna started up the movie.

Corey found himself more relaxed than ever before with Anna next to him. He felt like he had known her for years, and was glad that he had met her. He couldn't help but to silently laugh when Anna began to curse at the movie. He watched as she leaned forward to drink some of her wine, and noticed the lights flicker.

"Oh God..." Anna whined, "That's what happens in horror movies."

Corey laughed, "Or it could be the snow storm."

"You don't know that." Anna downed the rest of her wine, and Corey smirked. He knew that horror movies didn't bother her, but she did get a little animated with things.

"Well if a serial killer decided to bust through the door..." Corey began to say and stopped when the lights went out completely causing Anna to jump in surprise.

"You can't be serious." Anna grumbled.

Corey felt the brunette move away from him and he reached for her hand, "Where are you going?" Corey questioned.

"I am going to get a lighter to light the candles unless you want to sit in the dark?" Anna questioned with amusement, "I'll be right back. If you hear me scream, it's because a serial killer got to me."

Corey chuckled and tried to find the woman in the dark, but couldn't see much until she pulled her cell phone out of her jacket to use her flash light. He decided to pull out his cell phone to check the weather, only to see that the weather was only going to get worse, and didn't want to leave Anna alone with no power. Corey watched as Anna walked back to the living room with a lighter in hand and began to light the different candles on the coffee table and around the room.

"With the power out, do you have a heater buddy or something?" Corey questioned and watched as Anna shook her head.

"No, I usually just use my blankets." Anna admitted.

"Would you mind if I hung out here until the power comes back on? I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone." Corey questioned.

"I'd prefer that actually." Anna admitted as she sat back down on the couch.

Anna had decided to grab a couple of blankets just in case it had gotten cold in the living room since there were large windows. Once she had returned to the couch, she had put them on the back of the couch and then turned to face Corey.

"We might have to reschedule for the movie after all." Anna joked.

"I'm okay with that." Corey replied, "So, I noticed the pictures of who I assume are your parents?" Corey questioned.

"Oh yeah." Anna smiled, "They live in the next town over." Anna explained, "They're really great people."

"They look nice." Corey commented.

Corey had listened to Anna explain how her father was a retired firefighter and her mother was a retired school teacher, and they had decided to move once they retired since Anna was an adult. Anna had told him what it was like growing up, while Corey did the same about his childhood. He was thankful that Anna didn't give him a look of pity and didn't move away from him as he told her about his 'bad boy' side.

"I've always sort of had a thing for bad boys." Anna commented causing Corey to smirk.

"How did Rollins fit into that?" Corey questioned curiously.

"Well he didn't." Anna chuckled, "He didn't always seem like an asshole. It just started once he became a cop. I think the badge and gun made him feel like a badass or something." Anna explained causing Corey to laugh lightly.

The two fell into silence for a few moments, and Corey found himself looking towards Anna's plumped lips, and debated on kissing her. The moment she noticed and licked her bottom lip, Corey leaned forward with his hand going to the curve of her neck. His fingers dug into Anna's hair lightly as she leaned closer to him, causing Corey to slowly put his lips to hers. The taste of red wine invaded his senses and he found himself deepening the kiss, his other hand going to the other side of her neck.

As the kiss turned heated, Corey felt Anna shift to where she was straddling his lap to make it more comfortable for the both of them. One hand was still placed on her neck while the other laced around her lower back. Corey couldn't get enough of feeling Anna's lips on his, and pulled her even closer.

 _Knock Knock_

Corey froze for a split second, "It's probably my neighbors checking in on me. Just ignore it..." Anna spoke quietly as she kissed at Corey's jaw and then back to his lips after he gave a nod.

The tattooed man found himself gripping Anna's hips as their tongues crashed together and heard the door knob jiggle on the front door, "Anna..." Corey hesitantly pulled away from the brunette and then heard the front door being opened causing Corey to quickly push Anna off his lap and behind him as he grabbed his gun.

"Anna?!"

"Seth!?" Anna shrieked as she put a hand on Corey's arm to lower the gun, "How in the hell did you get in here?!"

 **Authors Note: What's your thoughts?**


End file.
